Closer
by Lady Murder
Summary: Talvez eles estivessem perto demais. /SasukexSakuraxSaixIno/
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas quem liga quando se descobre que a Rhode beijou o Allen? – asteriscos -

**-x-**

**Nome: **Closer  
**Resumo: **Talvez eles estivessem perto demais.  
**Shipper: **SasukexSakuraxSaixIno

**-x-**

**Trailer**

"**Eles tinham amores perfeitos..."**

_- Eu te amo. – Ela murmurou, de olhos fechados.  
- Eu sei. – Ele disse, frio. Mas só ela sabia que esse era o seu jeito de dizer tu também._

"**... que nasceram depois de um conturbado passado."**

_- Então é isso? Acabou? – Ele gritou.  
- É, é isso. Não temos mais absolutamente nada. – Ela gritou de volta, ignorando o quanto isso doía em seu peito._

"**Todos seguiram em frente, com suas novas vidas."**

_- E hoje ela está casando? – Yamato perguntou, para confirmar.  
- É. E hoje ela está casando. – Ele sorriu tristemente._

"**Deixando tudo o que aconteceu para trás."**

_- Ei... Não sei o que está te perturbando, mas esqueça. – Ela disse, sorrindo, enquanto o abraçava.  
- Quer saber? É isso o que irei fazer. – E colou seus lábios nos dela._

"**Mas eles esqueceram que, bem, o passado sempre volta."**

_- Você? – Ela exclamou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.  
- Esse mundo é ridículo. – Ele murmurou, sem acreditar que via realmente ela ali na sua frente._

"**E ele nem sempre volta da melhor maneira."**

_- Você ainda o ama? –Ele perguntou, de cenho franzido.  
- Que pergunta mais idiota... – Ela revirou os olhos. Mas ele não deixou de perceber que ela não negou._

"**Os amores perfeito, se tornaram abalados."**

_- Cretino! É isso que você é! Um cretino! – As lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.  
- Eu... – Ele começou, mas as palavras simplesmente morreram em sua boca._

"**E eles culpam a luxúria."**

_- Porque você fez isso? É só o que quero saber. – Ele perguntou, encarando-a.  
- Por que... Me deu vontade. Por que eu o desejei. – Ela disse, desviando o olhar. Não conseguia encará-lo._

"**Mas, talvez, eles só estivessem perto demais."**

_- Não fique tão perto... – Ela murmurou, trêmula.  
- É tarde demais. – Ele sussurrou, antes de puxá-la para um longo beijo._

**Apresentando:**

Uchiha Sasuke

_- Só me diga seu nome. É só o que quero._

Haruno Sakura

_- Só desapareça. Por favor._

Yamamoto¹ Sai

_- Eu já sabia. Só... precisa ouvir de sua boca._

Yamanaka Ino

__

_- Desde agora... Eu não te amo mais._

"_**E, na busca para terem sua vida normal de volta e seu passado enterrado, eles se aproximavam cada vez mais."**_

**-x-**

**¹ Bem, eu não sei o sobrenome dele(duh). Então coloquei esse 8D.**

**N/A: **Er... não perguntem o.o'. Foi um surto que me deu e eu acabei fazendo essa fic com esse trailer. Fiquei pensando em fazer uma fic baseada no filme Closer, mas não ia ser dessa maneira... eu acho o.o'. Enfim, foi um surto.

Quem já assistiu esse filme, tem uma idéia da história. Mas irão ter mudanças. Várias mudanças xD. Mas o enredo é basicamente o mesmo.

Bem, não sei se vou demorar ou se vou ser rápida com a atualização dessa fic. Afinal, tenho várias outras pendentes. Mas... me aguardem xD


	2. E foi assim que começou

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas o clã Noé sim, e ninguém irá arrancar isso de minha cabeça u.u.

**-x-**

**Capítulo 1 – **E foi assim que começou

-**x-**

Sakura espreguiçou-se enquanto dava um longo bocejo. Sob sua bochecha, podia sentir uma pele quente levantar e descer. Levantou um pouco a cabeça e sorriu ao ver o semblante calmo e adormecido de Sai. Belo como sempre. "Está acordado?" ela sussurrou.

"Não." Ele resmungou. Sempre com seu péssimo humor matinal. Sakura se ajeitou, de um modo que seu corpo agora estava por cima do de Sai e sua boca estava a centímetros da dele. O lençol escorregou, mostrando os corpos desnudos dos dois.

"Ora, vamos. Sabe que daqui a pouco vou sair para trabalhar. Quero pelo menos um beijo." Ela ronronou. Sai entreabriu seus olhos negros. Sakura sorria para ele. Ele umedeceu um pouco os lábios e deu um leve selinho na Haruno, mas logo um feroz beijo começou.

-x-

"Tchau, tchau, Sai-kun." Sakura acenou, enquanto saía do apartamento do rapaz. Seus olhos verdes se estreitaram quando ela chegou na rua, mas logo ela estava dentro de seu carro, indo em direção à sua clínica fisio-pediátrica.

Ao chegar, estremeceu ao ver o Volvo azul já tão conhecido no estacionamento. Mordeu o lábio inferior. O que ele fazia ali tão cedo?

Respirou fundo e entrou na clínica. "Bom dia, Sakura-san." A recepcionista sorriu. "Como chegou cedo, ainda não tem nenhuma consulta. Mas Sasuke-kun veio visitá-la, ele a está aguardando em sua sala."

Sakura assentiu, indo cada vez mais devagar para o seu consultório. Pensou um pouco antes de abrir a porta. "Olá, Sasuke-kun." Ela disse, se elogiando por dentro por conseguir parecer tão confiante.

"Bom dia, Sakura." Ele falou, a voz fria fez toda a pele de Sakura se arrepiar. Sasuke se levantou, os olhos imensamente negros a encarando. A passos lentos, ele se aproximou. O aroma inebriante vindo do perfume dele quase a fez desmaiar. Sakura não sabia se o puxava pela gravata para um beijo ou se gritava e saia correndo dali. Era tudo confuso demais para ela.

Sem dizer nada, ele foi se aproximando mais. Os cabelos negros caindo perfeitamente bem em sua pele branca. A Haruno não conseguiu evitar um morder de lábio. Era tentador demais.

Logo, a boca de Uchiha Sasuke estava sobre a sua, em um beijo repleto de volúpia. Sakura deixava escapar alguns sorrisos por entre o beijo. Era... bom demais. E, ao mesmo tempo, assustador. Quando isso havia começado?

Talvez tivesse sido quando ele a puxara para um beijo, no apartamento dela. Não... Ela sabia que não. Ela sabia que tinha sido na primeira vez em que seus olhos bateram nos dele, quando ele havia ido à clínica para uma sessão de fisioterapia com a outra médica e Sakura acabava de sair do consultório dela. Sabia que todos os outros dias em que ela se permitia mergulhar nos olhos dele enquanto ele esperava sua vez de se atendido haviam sido somente uma conseqüência do primeiro encontro.

Se eles conversavam? Sim... Quando ela não tinha nenhum paciente, ela simplesmente se sentava ao lado dele e, aos poucos, uma conversa surgia.

E o fato de ele ter ido ao seu apartamento? Bem, talvez aquele café derramado na roupa dele enquanto eles conversavam em uma lanchonete tenha sido proposital. Mas o beijo fora uma atitude dele, ela fazia questão de se lembrar.

Sasuke soltou a boca de Sakura e passou a descer seus beijos, se concentrando no pescoço da garota. Mas, de repente, ele soltou Sakura e se separou. "Sasuke-kun..." a garota gemeu, em protesto. Sasuke sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de malícia e seriedade ao mesmo tempo.

"Sakura. Termine com o seu namorado." As palavras dele foram diretas. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior. Era a segunda vez que ela ouvia isso em uma semana. Ele falara do mesmo jeito alguns dias atrás.

Ela, como há alguns dias, não respondera nada. Porém sua cabeça trabalhava rápido. Ela... estava quase noiva de Sai. Poderia fazer isso com ele?

Como que para responder a pergunta dela, Sasuke pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. Ela sentiu a parede as suas costas, mas tudo no que poderia prestar a atenção era no fato de Sasuke estar passando a boca no lóbulo de sua orelha. Cada mínima parte do corpo de Sakura se arrepiou.

Bem, talvez ela pudesse fazer isso com Sai. Se Sasuke estivesse com ela, ela poderia.

-x-

Sakura abriu a porta do apartamento de Sai. Percebeu que ele não estava na sala, então foi para o estúdio do mesmo. E lá estava ele, olhando pela janela e reproduzindo aquela bela noite em uma tela a sua frente.

Ela respirou fundo e se aproximou. Ele se virou para ela e sorriu. "Chegou cedo hoje..." Sai se levantou e deu um selinho na garota. Franziu o cenho ao perceber que ela não correspondeu. "O que houve?"

"Sai, eu... Quero terminar com você."

-**x-**

**N/A: **Ahá, um capítulo rápido!

Eu sei, curto. Mas foi só para vocês terem uma idéia de como irá ser n.n. Bem, sem mais enrolação, vamos ás reviews:

- **Chibi Anne – **Incrível como você é sempre a primeira a comentar nas fics xDDD. Sim,sim longfic o/. Que bom que gostou! Beijos!

- **Mr. Montagh – **Ain, que bom! Sim, é estranho mas eu o amo \o/. Beijos!

- **x Hunter-Nin – **Yo, que bom que está gostando D. Sim, o surto continuou xD. Beijos!

- **Bih – **Irmã gêmea! Sim, ele nos persegue 8D. Devia ter feito, ia ficar foda –asteriscos- . Brigada! \o/. Nhai, que bom! SaixSakura em cheio aqui xD. Não nesse cap, mas aguarde. Hohoho. Nhaai, brigada mesmo! I Love you much s2.

- **Inuzuka Marina – **Que bom que gostou \o/. Brigadaa. Beijos!

This is.

_**Aos leitores fantasmas, aqueles que lêem e não tem nem a decência de mandar um comentário de nada ou uma MP, espero que vocês tenham Lepra e morram. 8D**_


	3. Separação e Encontro

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Estou muito ocupada na máfia com o Mello –asteriscos-.

**-x-**

**Presente para Chibi Anne **

**-x-**

**Capítulo 2 – **Separação e Encontro

_Eles estavam perto demais de descobrir que, onde há uma separação, há um encontro._

-x-

"Sai... eu quero terminar com você." Sakura disse firme.

Ele se virou para ela, divertido. "O que foi? É um novo jogo? Agora tenho que me ajoelhar e pedir para que não faça isso?" ele riu. "Aí você diz que se arrepende e tudo termina em uma tórrida noite?"

"Eu estou falando sério." Ela disse ainda firme. Sai parou de rir e a encarou, irônico. "Não estou brincando." Ela completou e Sai franziu o cenho. Ele começou a analisar cada parte do rosto de Sakura, procurando algum indício de que ela só estava brincando. Mas Sakura continuou séria, firme.

Ele suspirou. "Certo." Sai deu de ombros.

"Pára, Sai. Pára de achar que isso é uma brincadeira." Ela elevou um pouco a voz.

Sai a encarou, com o cenho franzido. Lentamente, ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você... está falando sério?" ele perguntou devagar. Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, sem encará-lo. Sai meneou lentamente com a cabeça. "Depois... depois de finalmente estarmos juntos. Depois de todas aquelas brigas idiotas. Depois... depois de tudo o que passamos juntos, é isso que você me diz?" Sai disse, a voz exalando seu desgosto, porém o rosto impassível.

Sakura mordeu seu lábio inferior. Todos os seus momentos com Sai passaram rapidamente por sua cabeça. Todas as risadas, as lágrimas, os gritos, os olhares, os carinhos. Tudo. Ela iria abandonar tudo?

"Por quê?" ele completou, de repente. "Só me diga por quê."

As lembranças de Sai foram substituídas pelas Sasuke. Os arrepios, o coração batendo forte, o olhar profundo, o prazer, a paixão. Tudo isso misturado em cada tarde que eles passavam juntos. Ela não conseguiria abandonar isso.

"Porque... eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa." Ela disse, devagar, as lágrima ameaçando cair.

Sai ficou uns instantes em silêncio, até que olhou para o chão e falou. "Então... não me ama mais?" sua voz não parecia de alguém que estava sendo rejeitado, e sim de alguém que estava escutando um desabafo. E isso só aumentava a dor de Sakura.

Ela fechou os olhos e algumas lágrimas caíram. Meneou a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Entendo. Ent-"

"Pára! Pára com isso! Pára de fingir que isso é normal para você ou para mim. Pára de fingir que isto está sendo fácil! Você só... torna tudo mais complicado e doloroso. Então, pára!" Sakura explodiu, agora o rosto já estava manchado pelas lágrimas. Sai a encarou, levemente surpreso com a explosão.

"Só..." ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz morreu em sua garganta. "quer que eu mostre o que realmente estou sentido?" Sai perguntou, respirando fundo com os olhos fechados.

"Eu não... não, eu quero. Quero sim." Sakura disse, ainda chorando.

Sai se levantou e foi até Sakura. Os braços dele a rodearam e ele a imprensou na parede. "Não faça isso." Sakura se sobressaltou ao ouvir uma voz tão lamuriosa.

"Já estou fazendo." Ela murmurou, se desvencilhando dos braços dele e começando a sair do quarto.

"Você não pode fazer isso!" Sai gritou. E Sakura se arrependeu de ter aceitado que ele mostrasse seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Doía demais.

"Eu... eu posso, Sai." Sakura falou, baixinho. E saiu do quarto. Se ele gritasse de novo, ela ia ter que agüentar.

"Então é isso? Acabou?" ele gritou, sem acreditar.

"É, é isso. Não temos mais absolutamente nada." Ela gritou de volta, ignorando o quanto isso doía em seu peito. Quem sabe, ela fazendo-o odiá-la, ela não se sentiria melhor?

"Então... dê-me as chaves e... vá logo embora." Sakura sentiu todo o seu corpo se arrepiar quando as palavras frias de Sai a atingiram. Assentiu levemente, ainda arrepiada e deixou as chaves caírem no chão. Apressou o passo e logo estava saindo do apartamento de Sai.

"Adeus, Sai." Ela sussurrou, antes de sair de vez daquele lugar.

-x-

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura falou, ainda com a voz embargada, no celular. Já entrava em seu apartamento e estava ligando para Sasuke. Para dizer a notícia. "O-oi... eu... eu terminei com ele, com Sai." Ela falou, segurando as lágrimas. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando as palavras calmas de Sasuke vieram do outro lado de linha. "Você... poderia vir para cá?" ela pediu, respirando fundo. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando ouviu a resposta. "Certo, vou estar te esperando." E desligou.

Já estava feito. Não dava para voltar atrás. Mas agora ela estaria com Sasuke. E isso era tudo o que importava.

-x-

Um porta-retrato jazia no chão da sala do apartamento de Sai. O vidro estava quebrado, mas ainda dava para ver perfeitamente bem uma garota de cabelos róseos abraçada a um rapaz de cabelos negros.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar. De manhã estava... tudo tão bem. E agora isso. Apaixonada por outro... quem? Quem seria o filho-da-puta por quem ela se apaixonou?

Sai não conseguia controlar sua raiva. Não havia porque dar um de seus sorrisos falsos ali. Não havia ninguém para que ele escondesse seus sentimentos. Ninguém.

Mas ele precisava urgentemente de alguém. Precisava sorrir falsamente. Precisava esconder o que sentia. Ou iria explodir.

Pegou seu casaco e saiu para a porta. Queria encontrar alguém.

-x-

Uma garota de longos cabelos loiros andava por uma rua aparentemente deserta. Ria sozinha. Um casaco enorme cobria a roupa nada convencional que usava. Uma peruca ruiva estava em uma mão, sandálias de salto na outra. Os olhos turquesa estavam serenos.

Não se importava em andar por aquela rua. Era calma. Preferia estar assim, sozinha, a estar em um lugar cheio de gente. Ali ela poderia rir sozinha, ali ela poderia ser ela mesma. Sem precisar fingir ser alguém só para conseguir dinheiro.

Encarava seus pés andando pela rua fria. Eles pareciam desfilar. Isso a divertia. Levantou o rosto. Uma expressão surpresa apareceu em seu rosto.

Um rapaz de olhos negros andava cabisbaixo. Ela parou. A rua não estava tão deserta assim.

Pensou em dar meia-volta e procurar um lugar realmente deserto, mas o rapaz levantou o rosto e a encarou.

Ambos parados. Ambos se encarando. Foi o primeiro contato.

-x-

Sai permanecia parado, encarando a loira a sua frente. De início, pensara em simplesmente passar por ela e ignorá-la. Mas aqueles olhos turquesa o olhavam firmemente. Ele não iria conseguir ignorá-los.

Tentou dar meia-volta, mas se viu preso naquele olhar. Deu um breve sorriso. Aquela garota definitivamente era quem ele estava querendo encontrar.

-x-

Ela notou o sorriso dele. Era um sorriso sombrio. Estremeceu. Mas não de medo e sim de excitação. De alguma forma, ela gostava daquele sorriso. Andou um pouco em direção a ele, que não fez nenhuma menção de ir embora.

Arriscou a andar um pouco mais e ele permanecia parado. Logo, ela estava na frente dele. Sentia-se animada e tensa ao mesmo tempo. Animada, porque aquela situação... a divertia. Tensa, porque, enfim, ela estava em uma rua sozinha com aquele cara.

"Hm... oi!" ela exclamou, tentando parecer mais animada do que tensa.

Sai a encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder. "Olá." E o silêncio veio. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer naquela situação. Até que Sai sorriu. Um sorriso falso, mas que não abalou a garota. "Prazer, sou Sai." Ele disse, estendendo a mão.

A garota o encarou por alguns instantes, até que apertou a mão dele. "Sou... hm... Yamanaka Ino. É." A tal 'Ino' disse. As mãos se apertaram ainda por alguns instantes até que se separaram demoradamente.

"Sabe... esse não é o melhor lugar para termos uma conversa. Que tal... uma bebida?" ele propôs.

Ino mordeu o lábio inferior. "Um suco." Ela sorriu. Sai assentiu levemente.

Começaram a andar em silêncio, indo em direção a uma pequena lanchonete ali perto. Não sabia se estavam agindo o certo ou não. Só... estavam agindo.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Aqui está mais um cap 3. Fui curto, eu sei, mas está indo 8D.

Bem, essa fic é um presente para a minha querida Chibi Anne. Eu não ia dizer isso logo, mas como quarta foi o aniversário dela...

Enfim, espero que esteja gostando, sobrinha!

Reviews:

**Srta. Abracadabra – **Sem comentários u.u.

**X Hunter-nin – **Que bom que está gostando o/! Aqui está mais 8D.

**-annemegume – **AUHUAAHAUHAUA. Sem problema xDD. Que bom que está gostando! Beijos o/.

**Chibi Anne – **Ui, que bom que está gostando!! A fic é sua 3. Beijos!

**Inuzuka Marina – **Noooossa, que bom que gostou xDDD. Beijos!!

É, eu não estou com muito saco para responder xDD. Enfim.

Beijooos o/!

_**Aos leitores fantasmas, aqueles que lêem e não tem nem a decência de mandar um comentário de nada ou uma MP, espero que vocês tenham Lepra e morram. 8D**_


	4. Perdendo a Razão

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, me pertencer? Há-há! /esconde o mangá em que estava trabalhando/

**-x-**

**Presente para Chibi Anne**

**-x-**

**Cap 4 – Perdendo a Razão**

_Eles estavam perto de mais de descobrir que, para se perder a razão, só era necessário um toque._

**-x-**

A campainha ecoou no apartamento de Sakura. Ela sorriu. "Já vai!" animada, abriu a porta e se deparou com o par de olhos negros que tanto amava. Os olhos de Sasuke.

O cotovelo do Uchiha estava repousado na lateral da porta e um sorriso, no mínimo sacana, estava estampado em seu rosto.

Sem pedir licença, ele entrou. Sakura encarou o chão. Nenhum dos dois falou nada. Sasuke se adiantou na direção da garota e, lentamente, passou sua mão pelas costas dela, a enlaçando.

As pequenas mãos da Haruno repousaram no peitoral do rapaz. E logo os lábios de ambos se encontraram.

E, de um leve beijo, aquele contato se transformou em um ritual feroz.

-x-

A lanchonete era simples. Algumas mesas, algumas cadeira, umas duas garçonetes. Sai entrou com Ino. A ida inteira até ali havia sido em silêncio, nenhum dos dois queria comentar nada sobre aquele momento, no mínimo, estranho.

Ino escolheu uma mesa afastada e eles sentaram. "Não vai tirar o casaco?" ele perguntou, de repente, estranhando. "Está um pouco quente aqui dentro."

De fato, havia somente um ventilador ali e o vento mal chegava até onde ela estava. Mas Ino não estava nenhum pouco a fim de tirar seu casaco e mostrar _que roupa_ ela estava usando por baixo. "Ah... não, eu... eu estou bem assim." Disse, forçando um sorriso.

Sai assentiu levemente com a cabeça, um sorriso falso no rosto. Uma garçonete, então, veio atendê-los. "O que vai pedir?" ela perguntou, para Sai, esbanjando todo o seu sorriso. Suas intenções para com Sai eram óbvias.

"Porque não me sugere algo?" ele perguntou, com um sorriso levemente malicioso nos lábios. Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

O sorriso da garçonete se alargou. "Que tal uma bebida gelada? Afinal, está bem quente aqui, não acha?" disse, enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais dele, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Sai sorriu maliciosamente novamente. Olhou de relance para Ino e perceber que ela desviava o olhar, os braços cruzados. "Sim, uma bebida gelada está ótimo." E voltou-se para Ino. "Porque está realmente quente aqui." E sorriu.

Ino prendeu o riso quando um suspiro indignado foi solto pela garçonete. "E você, vai querer o que?" ela perguntou, quase bufando, uma careta de desgosto no rosto.

"Um suco de laranja, por favor." Ino sorriu. A garçonete revirou os olhos e saiu da mesa.

Quando ela já estava longe, a Yamanaka se permitiu rir. Quando Ino se recompôs, Sai a encarava, divertido. "Tem pessoas que realmente não tem noção nenhuma." Ele falou, rindo levemente.

"Nossa, que arrogância." Ela brincou. Ele somente deu de ombros.

O silêncio, então, se instalou no local. Ino brincava com os próprios dedos e Sai a observava. Cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

Depois de um tempo, ela repousou suas mãos na mesa, aparentemente cansada de 'brincar com seus dedos'. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sai pôs uma de suas mãos sobre a dela.

Ino estremeceu levemente. Como a mão dele podia ser tão... fria?

"Eu estava falando sério quando disse que estava realmente quente aqui." Em uma voz rouca e grave, Sai disse. Ino levantou levemente as sobrancelhas. Já havia recebido várias frases como aquela, mas nenhuma –nenhuma mesmo – havia sido dita de forma tão quente, sensual, tão... _sexy_, como ele havia dito.

Ino leve e nervosamente. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas se sentia tensa perto de Sai. "Digo o mesmo..." tentou parecer o mais firme possível.

A Yamanaka não soube dizer quando ou como, só sabia que, assim que acabara de falar, a boca de Sai estava em cima da dela. Permaneceram alguns segundos assim, até que a língua dele pediu passagem e eles começaram um longo e ousado beijo.

As línguas de ambos se entrelaçavam, ora delicadamente, ora ferozmente. Logo, não havia nenhum canto da boca de Ino que Sai não tivesse explorado.

Separaram-se apenas quando a necessidade de ar se fez presente. Ofegavam. Lábios vermelhos. Olhar intenso.

"Quer... quer sair daqui?" Sai perguntou, em um sorriso.

Ino sabia o que ia acontecer se aceitasse. E não podia negar que queria também isso. Mordeu o lábio inferior. "Mas... e o nosso pedido?"

"Nós só pedimos uma bebida e um suco. Ambos ainda não chegaram provavelmente por que a garçonete deve estar tentando dar uma de dramática. Então, não temos com o que nos preocupar." Dava para perceber que ele estava ansioso.

"Muito bem, vamos." Ino disse e logo estavam fora da lanchonete.

-x-

Deitada na cama. Sem roupas. Respiração ofegante. Lábios vermelhos. Leves marcas vermelhas pelo corpo. Sakura observava Sasuke tirar calmamente suas últimas peças de roupa.

"Rápido..." ela pediu, manhosa. Ele a encarou e continuou a tirar calmamente sua calça.

Sakura sentou-se na ponta da cama. Enlaçou a cintura de Sasuke e beijou, de leve, a barriga do rapaz. Com uma mão, tirou a única peça que restava no corpo branco do Uchiha.

"Agora sim..." ela sussurrou, maliciosamente. Era verdade que geralmente não era assim. Mas Sasuke a modificava. Ela não pensava quando estava com ele.

E, quando ele se deitou sobre ela, um sussurro foi escutado. Ele dizia 'eu te amo'.

E somente leves gemidos foram a resposta.

-x-

Sai abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Sua mão apertava o corpo de Ino cada vez mais contra o seu. As línguas de ambos travavam uma guerra feroz.

Suas bocas se afastaram levemente e a mão de Sai foi rápida para o zíper do casaco da garota. Ino andou para trás.

"Não, espera..." ela tentou dizer, mas Sai somente sorriu e, delicadamente, aproximou-se dela. Sua mão foi devagar, divertida, para o zíper. E, enquanto beijava o pescoço da Yamanaka, sua mão tirava aquele enorme casaco daquele pequeno corpo.

Afastou-se, surpreso, quando viu o que _exatamente_ ela estava usando por baixo.

Ino corou levemente e abaixou a cabeça. Minissaia vermelha com brilho. Uma espécie de sutiã rosa, meio transparente. Ela, então, mostrou a peruca que havia conseguido esconder até ali.

"Então... você é uma..." começou Sai, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"É. Uma prostituta." Ela disse, suspirando. Revirou os olhos, pegou seu casaco e começou a abrir a porta.

"Ei, porque está indo embora?" ele perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Ino o encarou. "Perdão?"

"Ser uma prostituta não significa que você não é uma pessoa como qualquer outra. Se eu te trouxe para cá, foi porque gostei de você." Ele deu de ombros.

Ela franziu o cenho. "Está falando sério?" Sai somente a encarou. Lentamente, ela se aproximou dele. Seus lábios roçaram na bochecha fria de Sai. Desceu os beijos para o pescoço, até voltarem para os lábios.

Sai sorriu por entre o beijo. Sua noite estava saindo melhor que o esperado.

As mãos de Ino saíram dos cabelos do rapaz para ir de encontro aos botões da blusa do mesmo. Com essa atitude, Sai não pensou duas vezes quando tirou a saia berrante da Yamanaka, revelando uma pequena – para não dizer minúscula – calcinha preta, de renda.

E, quando ambos deitaram-se no chão, já sem roupas, não existia mais nenhum raciocínio em suas mente.

**-x-**

**N/A: **E aqui mais um cap, minha gente! 8D

Eu sei que demorei, mas minhas devidas explicações estão em outra fic minha, Infinito. E essa não é uma desculpa para vocês a lerem, cofcof.

Enfim, cap só de... ahn... er... vocês entenderam XD.

Queria sobrinha Chibi Anne, espero que tenha gostado de cap, amour!

Agradeço a Srta. Abracadabra por betar. ;D

Agora, as reviews!

**Chibi Anne: **Sim! É sua! Sua! Oh, sua má 8DD. Mas que bom que gostou, flor! É pra você ;D. Beijos!

**Kiah chan: **auahuahauaah. Eu também não trocaria nem a pau o Sai pelo Sasuke XD. Sim, sim! E que bom isso –asteriscos-. Sai e Sasori... –morre-. Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!

** Shinoda: **Nossa, que bom que gostou! Espero que goste desse cap também! Beijos!

**Mr. Montagh: **Sim .. Eu tava vendo estrelas nesse dia? LOL. Bem, obrigada XD. Beijos!

**Megume A.: **auhauahah, que bom que gostou! Beijos!

**Inuzuka Marina: **Nhá, que bom que gostou 8D. Espero que tenha ogstado desse cap também! Obrigada e beijos!

**Big Bih: **Nhai! Gema! Sim sim, maldições ownam XD. Sakura sempre foi vaca, benhê. XD. Obrigada pela review! Um grande beijo, chuchu!

**Bruna Lopes: **Nem sei, nem sei XD. Aguarde e verá, hohoho. Aqui está a resposta ;D. Obrigada e beijos!

**Ami-Nekozawa: **Nossa! Que bom! UAHAUHAA, morra Sakura XD. E que bom que gostou do cap! Obrigada pelos elogios e por add aos favoritos!! Um grande beijo!

Amo vocês, pessoas ;D

_**Sem maldição hoje, mas ainda quero review u.u.**_


	5. Deixando o passado para trás

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**-x-**

**Presente para Chibi Anne**

**-x-**

**Cap 5 – Deixando o passado para trás**

_Eles estavam perto demais de perceber que o calor humano era a melhor forma de se esquecer o passado._

**-x-**

Ino espreguiçou-se, sentindo um peso a mais em sua cintura. Franziu o cenho, mas logo sorriu ao ver que era Sai que respirava calmamente em seu pescoço, ainda dormindo. Devagar, tirou o braço dele de sua cintura e levantou-se. Olhou ao redor, procurando suas roupas e lembrou-se que as mesmas estavam na sala. Realmente não se lembrava de quando eles vieram para o quarto. Sentindo o vento frio bater na pele nua, a Yamanaka foi para a sala e calmamente pegou suas roupas e voltou para o quarto.

Quando terminava de colocar o sutiã encarou o moreno que ainda estava em um sono profundo. Sentou-se na ponta da cama, somente com as roupas íntimas. Não queria ir embora. Não queria simplesmente desaparecer e voltar para o mesmo cabaré de sempre; com os mesmos homens de sempre; com as mesmas danças que tinha que dançar; a mesma bebida que tinha que beber; a mesma vida que tinha que levar.

Mas não tinha certeza nenhuma do que aquele homem de profundos olhos negros e repleto de mistérios realmente queria. Mordeu o lábio inferior, insegura. Por fim, deitou-se, do mesmo jeito que estava. Colocou o braço dele envolta de sua cintura novamente e fechou os olhos, evitando pensar no que aconteceria a partir dali.

-x-

Sakura coçou os olhos, bocejando. Sentia seu corpo dormente. Piscou os olhos, para enxergar melhor, e notou que estava com a cabeça recostada no peitoral de Sasuke e que o mesmo estava acordado, mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para o teto. A Haruno mordeu o lábio inferior. Havia acontecido tanta coisa no dia anterior que ela mal conseguia acreditar. Mudara uma rotina que acontecia há três anos.

Abandonara um homem que amou e que a ama, por uma louca paixão que não tem certeza se dará certo. Abandonara um futuro onde provavelmente estaria casada e com filhos por um homem que ela ainda não conseguiu decifrar. Mas, talvez, fosse exatamente por isso que ela estava ali. Por aquele mistério que era Sasuke. Por um futuro completamente incerto, mas que a tentava completamente. E ela estava cedendo à tentação com os olhos bem fechados. Sakura sorriu. Incrivelmente, não se sentia mal ou preocupada. Estava _bem_.

"Sakura..." o moreno falou, franzindo o cenho. "Quer casar comigo?" continuou, na mesma posição, com a mesma expressão. Sakura sentou-se abruptamente na cama e Sasuke encarou-a. "Quer casar comigo?" repetiu, impedindo-a de responder qualquer coisa. Tinha plena noção do peso de sua pergunta e tinha certeza que aquele era o momento certo para dizê-la.

"Eu..." ela sorriu. "Sim. Sim. Eu quero, Sasuke-kun." E abraçou-o, não conseguindo medir o tamanho de sua felicidade. Sasuke umedeceu levemente os lábios antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

-x-

"Não acha que já está na hora de acordar?" Ino escutou o sussurro próximo à sua orelha. Coçou os olhos e viu Sai ajoelhado ao lado da cama, encarando-a, e não conseguiu evitar um leve sorriso. "Bom dia, Ino. Bem, não sou muito bom nessas coisas, mas se estiver com fome, tem suco e torradas." Falou, levantando-se e dando de ombros.

"Ah, obrigada. Mas acho que eu já vou e..." falou, levantando da cama, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Fique." Ele disse, simplesmente, enquanto se dirigia ao seu guarda-roupa e pegava uma blusa grande e branca. Jogou-a para ela. "Acho melhor vestir isso..." Ino não conseguiu evitar sorrir e assentir com a cabeça. Vestiu-se e ia começar a andar para fora do quarto, quando Sai a enlaçou pela cintura. "Não tenha medo, loirinha." Sussurrou, encarando-a. Ino sorriu levemente diante do apelido.

"Eu não estou com medo." Afirmou, arqueando a sobrancelha, antes de morder levemente o lábio inferior de Sai.

"Então... vamos comer, certo?" ele sorriu, girando-a e empurrando-a levemente para a saída do quarto. Quando estavam na porta, apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dela. "Obrigado.", sussurrou.

"Na verdade, eu que agradeço." Murmurou de volta, antes de voltar a andar.

-x-

"_Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Sakura _

_Tem o prazer de convidá-los(as) para a cerimônia de casamento que realizar-se-á às 19h no endereço que segue abaixo._

_Esperamos dividir nossa felicidade com vocês._

_Logo após a cerimônia..."_

Sai não terminou de ler, amassando o papel logo em seguida e jogando-o no lixo. Passaram-se apenas dois meses! Como ela já podia estar casando? Bufou. Como _ele_ podia ainda estar com raiva? Foram dois meses de puro esquecimento dela, mas foi só aquele convite chegar e tudo fora por água abaixo. Orgulho ferido era uma coisa perigosa...

"Bom dia." A voz feminina de Ino ecoou na sala, enquanto ela vinha meio saltitante até ele. Beijou-o, antes de ir para a cozinha. Sai franziu o cenho. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? Há dois meses Ino estava com ele. Havia largado o seu... Emprego e agora era ajudante numa floricultura. Como ele _ousava_ pensar ainda em Sakura? Estava muito bem no momento para precisar dela.

Balançou a cabeça. Estava sendo bobo. Sorriu e foi até a cozinha.

-x-

"Ele não veio." Sakura concluiu, olhando ao redor. A cerimônia de casamento havia acabado e agora estavam no Buffet.

"Isso realmente importa?" Sasuke perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Sua mão estava ao redor da cintura da noiva.

"Um pouco. É que... eu queria que ele... superasse isso..." encarou o chão.

"Não seja boba. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça de que ele está com outra e simplesmente não quis vir, por motivos óbvios?"

"Eu..."

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, uma foto, por favor!" a ex-Haruno foi interrompida por uma convidada, que segurava uma câmera na mão.

"Esqueça-o e sorria." Sussurrou, ao ouvido dela, antes de virar para a foto, um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. Ela assentiu, virando-se também.

-x-

"E hoje ela está casando?" Yamato perguntou, para confirmar. Ele e Sai estavam em um bar qualquer, jogando conversa fora.

"É. E hoje ela está casando." Ele sorriu, tristemente. Mas logo balançou a cabeça. "Mas eu não devia estar me importando com isso. Estou muito bem com Ino, obrigado."

"Quer um conselho? Vá para casa. Se Ino estiver lá, fique com ela e esqueça o máximo possível da outra. Se não estiver, vá pintar qualquer coisa. Vá viver sua vida. É o melhor que tem a fazer." Concluiu, dando um gole em seu sakê.

"É, você tem razão. Estou sendo muito bobo. Mas... é como dizem: o passado sempre insiste em voltar. Mas eu te prometo, não vai ser por muito tempo."

-x-

Sasuke abriu a porta do hotel dificultosamente, já que Sakura estava em seus braços – a pedidos da mesma. Quando entraram, ele calmamente a colocou no chão, enquanto ela admirava a luxuosa suíte.

"É... é maravilhoso." Sakura sussurrou. Sasuke deu um sorriso de meio canto, antes de pegar a mão dela e a puxar até a varanda.

"A vista é melhor." Comentou. Com o canto do olho, viu a, agora, Uchiha sorrir enquanto encarava as luzes da cidade e o mar logo ao lado delas. Devagar, aproximou sua boca da orelha dela. "Só está começando." Sussurrou, antes de puxá-la para um beijo.

-x-

Sai jogou-se no sofá. Estava nitidamente bêbado e só conseguia sorrir com isso. Não tinha certeza se a namorada estava em casa, já que ela disse que ia fazer algumas compras no shopping. Sorriu ao pensar nos olhos turquesa da loira brilhar enquanto ela passava por várias lojas. Tão idiotamente consumista.

"Ah, você chegou?" o moreno sobressaltou-se quando Ino apareceu na sala, encarando-o. "E... está bêbado?" perguntou, rindo, antes de afastá-lo para sentar no sofá, colocando a cabeça dele no colo dela. "Isso é um pouco raro. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" ele continuou calado, somente se aconchegando mais nela, enquanto passava um braço pela cintura de Ino. A Yamanaka franziu o cenho. Ergueu-o para que ficasse sentado. Ambos se encararam. "Ei... Não sei o que está te perturbando, mas esqueça." Ela disse, sorrindo.

"Quer saber?" murmurou. "É isso que vou fazer." Retribuiu o sorriso, antes de colar seus lábios nos dela.

-x-

Do outro lado do mundo, Sasuke deitava Sakura na cama do hotel. No Japão, Sai fazia o mesmo com Ino, mas na cama de seu apartamento. Ambos os casais beijavam-se avidamente. Qualquer roupa pertencente a eles já estava há muito esquecida no chão.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior de Sasuke. Ino mordeu o ombro de Sai. Ambas sentiram quando suas pernas foram levemente abertas pelas mãos frias de seus respectivos parceiros.

E ambos os casais suaram ao sentir seu ápice de prazer se aproximar. Cada um com suas próprias coisas para esquecer enquanto se perdia no corpo do outro. Cada vez mais distantes.

Ou seria cada vez mais perto? Afinal, o destino sempre prega peças.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Depois de séculos, cá estou eu! Perdão pela demora, mas vocês sabem como é uma vida corrida. Enfim. No próximo cap, a fic tomará mais rumo, aguardem. Amei as reviews, mas estou really cansada agora – acabei de chegar de viagem – para respondê-las.

Titia Murder ama vocês.

**Reviews?**


End file.
